


Sex Drive

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Real Person Fiction, markiplier fanfic
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Alpha Mark loves fucking his omega (Y/n)! Enjoy! ;-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading! ;D

Mark saw as (Y/n) woken up from a restful sleep. He felt incredibly lucky he found the prefect omega to mate. (Y/n) was a fiesty, loving ,and good humoured lady. She got plenty of his countless jokes. And the smile she'd shot was all too much at times. Got him so riled up to know other alpha's tried to take what was for him. But he soon had laid his mark on her. She squealed and wailed in lust.

"Hey my markimoo, How'd you sleep? Hopefully well! Breakfast?" said (Y/n) to Mark.

"Breakfast sounds good right about now. But first thing's first though!" said Mark.

Mark had thrown off the blanket and feasted upon her nude body. Kissing her tenderly on her pouty lips. To way her body arched into his touch. Sweet whimpers that had came from her. Mark licked at her tender nipples with a real careful lick. The night prior he fucked into (Y/n) ruthlessly. Her slicked up cunt drove him mad. And the way her body was meant to be fucked out by him.

"Do you know how bad you are driving me insane with your beauty?" asked Mark.

Her beautiful cunt had gushed out copious amounts of slick. Mark saw this and smiled at her with a lust that made any omega swoon. But he only wanted (Y/n). The only one that was worth being with. (Y/n) was happy the day he said he loves her. The date was absolutely prefect and gorgeous. With a fantastic dinner of the very splendid quality. 

Mark had kissed a trail from her neck to her aching gushing cunt. He ate (Y/n) out so well and divinely. Having her finger's run through his hair made him eat her out more savagely. Tears were coming out of her eye's as he devoured her.

"You are utterly fucking marvelous looking so rightly debauched for me!" said Mark.

He lapped her prefect pink pearl with harsh licks. As his fingers were working her open. (Y/n) saw as Mark was determined to make her gush more of her sweet lil slick from her body. The way she looked at him was sheer bliss and carnal lust.

Mark saw her try to leave the embrace. Tugging her back to his hungry mouth. It was all too much for her. Cumming down his hot mouth violently and harshly so. Spasms had rocked into her very body. Mark enjoyed her twitching wrecked body. It meant he had done very wonderfully eating her out was his delight.

Mark had lubed his aching ache cock with her still leaking slick. And had her get on all fours. And the very sight was too inticing and illicit. He angled his cock at her oversensitive cunt. Her cunt had just swallowed his whole girth in one go.

"Holy fucking shit balls your damn big Mark. Heavens almighty I love you!" said (Y/n) softly.

He rammed her over and over again. Hitting her sweet spot continuously. The begs at him to go harder. Mark had roughly pulled her to his front from her back. This was the very night he was going to put hius claim mark on her pretty neck. At her claim spot. And nobody was going to stop him one bit ever. She was for him only. And that is that. He picked up his pace on her tender omega cunt. He felt her leaking core clench and she came with his name on her lips. And he rubbed her tiny pink clit in deliberate strokes to get her to cum again harshly.

"Fucking cum again my beautiful adorable omega. You are mine's!" said Mark.

She was wailing out as she came again from his powerful thrusts and rubbing of his skilled and masterful hands. He felt his knot forming in her and she was trying to flee from the knot that would lock them in. And he knew they loved playing that way. It was a nice little challenge his omega was trying to do now.

"I am going to breed you. Fill you with my pups. Carry around my spunk lodged up your beautiful pinked pouty pussy. Lay you to damn waste!" said Mark thunderously.

He felt her cum all over hius meaty girth with such devotion. And that spurred on his knot. Biting into claiming gland to prove that much much (Y/n) was his only. Mark had layed both himself and (Y/n) in a position that was to deliver comfort to them both. Mark lapped up the blood from the claim mark. Feeling both a sense of pride and adoration for his omega. Seeing she was utterly knocked out cold from his immaculate power he exuded. Kissing the claim mark to show love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos, plz! :)


End file.
